Kiseki Miracle
by Xantcha Mirri Ojanen
Summary: XenosagaTakes place after Episode 1. Meet Xantcha, a half demon getting rehired by Wilhelm and being assigned a new mission by Helmer as well. She's been told to guard the Elsa and the crew with her life by the Representitive of Second Miltia, as well as


Xantcha: Alright, everyone has been bugging me to get this story uploaded, even if it's in its first stages... out of like a billion. XD I'm no good at this writing business.

chaos: She's really been trying to just constantly re-write it... she'll need you guys to help her out, ne?

Wilhelm: -.-? Why do you want me here again, Ojanen?

Xantcha: Disclaimer! hands girly-man paper Read!

Wilhelm: This? But it's just a bunch of wor-...

Xantcha: Should've known YOU would get technical, Director. chao-chao? Can you do it?

chaos: chao-chao?o-o? ...Um, sure. Xantcha doesn't own Xenosaga, only herself and obviously this story... let's see... oh, and all characters belong to their owners, and she thanks you all for helping her with the story.

Xantcha: Fanx!

Wilhelm: Are you feeling alright? I've never heard you use such grammar...

Xantcha: ¬-¬ I'm FINE. You're just sheltered in the ways of speechables.

Wilhelm: O-O!

-

Note: Kinda takes place after episode 1, after the group returns... And yeah, I'll be moving to mediaminer VERY soon. > Like, this week or something. I hate the layout of the story in ff.

-

-

-

_Time and Truth: Game 1 - Welcome Back to Vector Industries_

It was quite early in the morning, and the Vector employees seemed to be running about and thriving off of the early hours. All one could see was uniforms hustling about as the automated door at the start of a hallway opened, with a clear loud voice announcing that morning's events. The halls seemed to empty suddenly, except for a few people littered about deep in conversation.

'So, this is the upgraded Dammerung... Doesn't seem so abnormal to me.' The platinum haired girl walked out, into the open hallway. Her long, wavy silver hair travelled down to the end of her back and swayed as she took each slow step. The air was a bit humid, but comfortable, and the people around were just chatting about to each other. Her ruby red eyes studied the humans for a moment, each laughing or smiling, not a care in the world. She was relatively small for her age, just a mere 5'5" for being 17 years of age. Human age, that is. She soon began to wonder different parts of the area, stopping at a few rooms here and there, until she caught sight of the main elevator. Smirking, she wondered towards it, getting closer to where her client would be waiting.

"WHADDYOU MEAN HE'S IN A MEETING!" The girl behind the counter cowered as people gathered to gawk at the uprising.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, an emergency came up, perhaps you can come tomorr..." The hanyou glared viciously, crimson eyes burning through the secretary.

"I'm NOT leaving. Got it?" The brunette nodded frantically and waved the angry silver haired girl to the elevator.

"Please, go on, he'll be here shortly... I'm terribly sor-..."

"Just open the damned thing." With that, the egyptian stomped off in a rage.

The elevator ride was long, and the space around her, dark and dry. She blinked as the platform continued upwards, constantly rising. Sitting in the middle, she stared above her at the thousands of stars that were sparkling. Not even a moment later, the elevator locked into position as the top. Getting up and walking off slowly, she studied around her. Years ago he had hired her and now, he had called her again.

"Must've been hell to find me..." Wandering forward, she took a seat in a black swivel chair. It was comfy and positioned beside another of its own perfectly aligned with the desk, all situated in the darkest area of the room.

"Swanky. All he needs is a mini bar and he'd be fine up here." Getting comfortable, she sighed and leaned on her elbow, and stared at the green cube twirling in the middle of some golden rings. She eventually sat up properly and glared at the stars outside.

"How long will it take him...?"

An hour later, the half demon had fell asleep in her chair, peacefully in a dreamless state. That is, until she heard a loud 'clang' sound. Startled, she drew a dagger out of her boot and looked at the floor to the right of her. The vent cover was lying there, covered in a rising dust as the young woman gaped. A teen girl jumped out from the now open airway and landed perfectly on her feet. By the minute that Xantcha studied her, she could tell she was, well... not too worried about her clothing's style. She had a pair of long blue jean shorts with a rip in the left leg, and a black cloak that looked like it had flames on the bottom trim, including sleeves. The black hiking boots looked like they had been tied in a hurry, and her brown red hair flowed as she got in a jump-like position.

"HAH, got yo..." The girl looked up with bright eyes, and froze.

"WAH!" Trying to turn and run as quick as possible, the cloaked person had hit the wall to her right at full force.

Xantcha, in complete shock, growled and approached the girl carefully. Studying her, she made a low hum. She looked about 15, and was fairly small if that was the case. Then again, she would be one to talk. Just as Xantcha went to touch her shoulder, she heard the elevator go down.

"Ohhh, my brain feels funny... neh?" The two glanced at each other, before glaring poison daggers.

"WHAT'RE YOU HERE FOR?" Stepping back out of complete shock, Xantcha glowered and slapped her hand over the newcomer's mouth.

"Shuttup, you want him to find you?" Removing her hand, she sighed. If she turned the weirdo in, she may be thought a thief and Xantcha would get some gratitude and cash reward...

"You shuttup, I'm not taking that from just anybody." She stood up, and the two glared at each other. The newcomer began to make her way towards the green cube-like thing.

"What you wanna get caught? Fine. Go ahead."

"OH sure, you're nice. Like I care, you can't stop me."

"No, but Wilhelm would."

"Would, but isn't here." Suddenly, the wolf heard something.

"Shh, he's coming."

"What! OH whatever, how would you know, ya hairy freak!"

"Just what does that mean!"

Both were whisper yelling, until Xantcha thought about a could-be situation panicked and smacked the thief on the shoulder.

"If YOU get caught, they might suspect me as well!"

"And? At least you would be screwed, I can just easily..."

"Listen, do you want to get out of here or not?"

"What? You can't do anything."

"Just play along and pretend to be my... partner."

"PARTNER? I HATE YOU and I've only known you for a few MINUTES!"

The fighting duo nearly passed out as the elevator stopped at the top. Wilhelm walked off nonchantly, until he turned and saw the two girls.

"Ah, have you been waiting long?"

"N-no, not really sir..."

The woman with the long red-brown hair started to snicker until he turned to her as well.

"And you are?"

"M-my assistant and partner..." Recieving a kick in the back of the leg, Xantcha hissed lowly as Wilhelm took his seat. Whispering, the hanyou growled.

"Just play along already!"

"Partner! Yeah right, I would never be your partner! And my name is Kementari, you stupid mother f-..." Covering the ready to swear girl's mouth, Xantcha laughed,

"Sorry, she's just random and outspoken. C'mon... Let's take _our seats._" Dragging her newly proclaimed partner, she smiled nervously and took her seat.

"Alright, then. First of all," He nodded at Xantcha. "it's a pleasure to see you again." Kementari snorted and rolled her eyes as Wilhelm put his elbows on his desk, his head in his hands.

"It's been a while has it not? I do believe you haven't changed one bit." Smirking, Xantcha nodded.

"No? Thank goodness." Chuckling quietly, he reached into his pocket and handed the warrior a translucent grey floppy-like disk.

"This has all of the information for the mission." Looking up at her employer, Xantcha raised an eyebrow with a confused look on her face. Waving off any questions, the Director smiled.

"I thought I would save time so we could discuss some things." Pretending to hack and cough, 'Kem' leaned over the right side of her chair. Kicking her under the desk, Xantcha smiled sarcastically.

The two soon got into a kicking fight, while Xantcha tried to defend herself under the table as well as keep a conversation with the red eyed male. But, Kem was tired of sitting there semi-still, and kicked Xantcha's side of the chair so hard it fell over. Scrambling up as Wilhelm stood up and walked over to lend a hand, she fake laughed quietly and pointed to the chair.

"Sorry, is there a problem with that thing?" Giving her a concerned look, Wilhelm sighed.

"I'll check into it after you leave. Are you alright?" Nodding, she accepted his help and she stood the chair up once more and took her seat next to the giggling hyena.

"I'm fine... Oh, you said earlier you have an engagement soon?" Smiling, the Vector CEO reached over to the left side of the desk where a green button was waiting. Pressing it down, he stood up and shook Xantcha's hand.

"Yes, I do. I'm quite sorry for the rush. Please take care." Xantcha, returning the gesture smiled warmly as Kem looked on in disgust.

"I will, thank you."

Xantcha, wanting to leave as soon as possible before being embarrassed further, speed-walked to the elevator and nodded at him.

Wilhelm called out after her and nodded.

"Perhaps we can have a longer conversation another time."

Kem, not even completely on the platform, turned and walked backwards while smirking at Wilhelm.

"Nice meeting ya, now get a haircut!" He watched in interest as Xantcha covered the girl's mouth and semi-laughed as the elevator began it's descent.

"S-sorry, she didn't really mean that..."

Wilhelm however had not even heard the elevator hit the bottom before the two were arguing.

"As I thought. Well, I suppose we'll see just how good partners such as they get along, hm?" Turning to the compass, he chuckled. He was actually quite impressed at how the platinum haired woman had tried to handle the situation, even with the little under-the-table fight. Truth was, he knew from the moment he stepped into his office the two weren't even properly introduced, let alone working together.

"Ah, but what is the stage without various genres, as well as entertainment? Even with new actors, the plot is set as much as ever." Taking his seat once more, he placed his head in his hands. Before closing his eyes to think, his left eye caught something sparkling in front of the elevator. It was a small, simple emerald in a ball shape, attached to a thin silver chain not even an inch long. Wilhelm recognized it as belonging to his now 'employee's' ear piece, it was supposed to be attached to the silver hoop in her left ear. Sighing, he stood up and almost glided his way over to the item. Seeing it closer up, he marveled at the skill and time put into making such a delicate piece. Placing it in his coat's left pocket, he walked over to the glittering Compass of Order.

"And as usual, she seems to leave a piece of her behind wherever she goes..." Shaking his head sadly, he turned to the man in the black hood, now standing to the left of his boss' desk.

"What would you mean by that, sir?" The Director never answered, just stood behind his chair, in front of the wide window, looking into the vast space...

-

---In the government building on 2nd Miltia---

-

"Helmer, you gave that girl... Xantcha, the mission, correct?" The Second Miltian Representitive stood up and wondered towards the window at the back of his office.

"Correct. By the looks of her profile and the little data we recovered, I would assume that she would definetely be the most safe route to ensure the security of Jr., as well as the rest. I know we have the others there as well for each other, but very few are combat specialists. She does this for more than just a living, it's her life."

Gaignun Kukai, owner of the Kukai Foundation, walked forward one step uneasily.

"Her life? surely you jest, no one fights because they want to...Unless... Is she a cy..."

The older stopped Gaignun from saying another word by putting his hand up in a 'cease' motion. Soon, the black haired man quieted down and resumed listening to the representitive.

"She isn't a cyborg, realian, or anything of that sort. She's a half-demon of the legends." The U.R.T.V. froze as soon as he heard.

"Hanyou... a half human, half demon... Is that safe? Of what kind?"

"One... yes, very safe. Two, we believe she's the very last of her kind. A wolf. And you and I both know wolves are fiercely loyal."

Putting his hands behind his back, Helmer smiled and waved Gaignun away.

"She is to meet you at the docking area of the Foundation, along with everyone else. There, you will hand her this."

Bending over and reaching into the top shelf of his desk, he took out a small compact diskette, solid pearlescent blue. Nodding at each other, the two walked outside of the office together, discussing matters at hand further.

-

---At the Foundation---

-

"Hey, chaos! Are you coming or what?" The red haired, blue eyed 'teen' laughed as he ran forward with the rest of the group. chaos, the white haired male he was yelling to, walked leisurely off the platform of the Durandal's transport shuttle, his emerald green eyes gazing over the rest of the area.

"Yes, I'm coming. You don't need to be in such a hurry, Jr." Jr. stopped, whipped around and waved a hand dismissively at his friend.

"Man, chaos. You are so slow!" Laughing, MOMO joined in with junior's picking on chaos, until the three looked up at the sound of footsteps. Jr. smirked as he glanced at the newcomer, then smiled.

"Hey, so you're Xantcha Ojanen, right? I'm Gaignun Kukai Jr., and these are my associates, chaos, Shion, MOMO, Ziggy's the old man..." The aqua eyed boy rattled off the whole team's names as Xantcha glanced up at KOS-MOS. The blue haired android was indeed, as the picture and description had stated. Glancing around, she stopped suddenly at chaos. Staring, she blinked twice and made a thoughtful hum. Slowly, she took a few tenative steps towards the boy and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't listed in the data bank, so why in the world was he here?

'Better to ask questions later, I might attract all of their attention here.' Hesitantly, she turned to observe the group of oddly brought together people. A cyborg, an android, a combat realian, a U.R.T.V., the observational prototype, someone who looks like he's from the 'feudal' era of Japan years ago on 'Earth', two Vector staff, a pilot and navigator... then there was, of course, him. Obviously they needed an engineer on the ship, so he must be it, right? Then again, she did have tendancy to judge things without looking at the facts.

chaos smiled warmly at the crimson eyed hanyou, and bowed part way, unsure of how to greet her. Xantcha, clearly surprised at the gentle and inviting gesture, bowed in return with a small hello, nothing more.

"So you're the demon girl, huh?"

"JUNIOR!"

Shion smacked Junior lightly on the head and half-smiled, bowing nervously.

"I'm so sorry for that outburst, he just..." Stepping back, Xantcha was a little astonished at how nervous the Vector Chief of the R&D sector was in front of her, let alone the fact that she was defending her as well.

"No, not at all. Now, pardon my asking. Where is Kukai?" Jr. chuckled and scratched the back of his head with his right hand, trying to ignore the Chief's icy glare.

"Actually, the old man is gonna be late. Had to stop by at Second Miltia." The half-demon was a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to getting the diskette she had been promised from him, which would contain some... interesting E.S. information. Turning away from the group, she sighed and nodded to assure herself that he would arrive soon.

"Alright." She was being her usual, quiet self when the transport shuttle arrived once more. Gaignun came walking along, looking around leisurely. Upon spotting Xantcha, he seemed to try and secure something within himself and carefully made his way to the group.

"So, you have already met? Excellent, then allow me to introduce myself as Gaignun Kukai, owner and manager of the Kukai foundation." Bowing part way as chaos had earlier did, Xanthca let a small smile place itself on her face. Gaignun nodded at her and began to explain where she would be working... The Elsa. All through the 'tour' from the Elsa crew, Xantcha sighed in relief and just enjoyed herself looking around.

'At least I got rid of that annoying girl...'

-

---Before, at the elevator...---

-

The two stepped on the elevator eagerly, ecspecially Kem. But, before the elevator begain it's descent, she yelled at the Director.

"Nice meeting ya, now get a haircut!" Xantcha, now extremely embarassed, placed her hand over her 'partner's' mouth and laughed.

"S-sorry! She didn't really mean that..." Giving a deathglare to the hanyou, Kem tried to bite Xantcha's hand. The silver haired girl pulled her right hand back and growled lowly at the girl.

"Now you listen here, runt..."

"Who're you calling a puny midget!"

"I didn't call you that, I called you a runt!"

"Riiiight, whatever, I heard you!"

The two made their way off the elevator and out the doors, then Xantcha turned to her so called partner.

"Agh... just go down that hallway and turn left, I hope to never to see you again."

"Feeling's mutual, but I ain't leavin'."

"What! Listen, do whatever you want, just get out of my face..."

"My money." Xantcha sputtered in anger as she stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Excuse me! You said you didn't want to be my partner, we hate each other!"

"Pfft, excuses. Where do I get my cash!"

"CASH! You get it after completing a mission, you insufferable little brat!"

"Whatever, just gimme my money."

"I'm not giving you a cent!"

Kem seemed to understand, or at least Xantcha though she did. Turning around, she just ignored the warrior. Xantcha was sure that her usual, contained self had been laid to rest since meeting the girl, and finally decided it'd be better if she left right away. Quickly turning around to the same direction that she instructed Kem, she made her way down the path to the hangar.

Walking for a minute or so, she sighed happily when she heard no annoying voice from the brat. Thinking it was clear from there on, she stood as the doors at the end of the hall proudly.

"YOU FAIL AT LIFE!"

Xantcha just about hit the floor in complete shock. Racing her way past the shocked Vector staff, she stopped in front of Kem.

"HOW DO I FAIL AT LIFE!"

"BECAUSE YOU SUCK!"

-

-

-

Xantcha: o-o Meh goodness, arguing galore in here.

chaos: Hm, I guess... You two don't really get along, ne?

Wilhelm: ... Not that I noticed... oo'

Xantcha: ; Really? Oh good!

chaos: -smiles- Gullible?

Xantcha: Eh?

Wilhelm: Not to mention slow...

Xantcha: I resent that! growls Anyways, thanks for reading, please review... I know it's not that good...

chaos: ... Don't be so hard on yourself!

Wilhelm: ... Wait, didn't you say this is like a parody or insert fanfic?

Xantcha: -nods-

chaos: We'll see you all next time, I suppose.

Xantcha: -waves nervously-


End file.
